The present invention relates generally to a support for a lug wrench to facilitate removal and installation of lug nuts on a vehicle wheel. The removal of a vehicle wheel by use of a lug wrench is oftimes rendered difficult by reason of the lug nut being originally driven home with an impact type wrench. After the wheel has been on the vehicle for some time, the removal of the wheel by the owner using a lug wrench is made difficult as the break away torque required to initially rotate the nut will exceed the final torque load applied by the impact wrench. Further, the use of a lug wrench in the changing of the wheel is greatly hindered by the tendency of the wrench to become misaligned with the wheel stud and lug nut thereon. The application of force to a lug nut wrench when the lug wrench socket and nut are misaligned can result in sudden slippage of the wrench and injury to the user's hand. Still further, the practice of utilizing one hand to stabilize the end of the lug wrench adjacent the wheel is not possible when the wheel is a size protruding outwardly from the wheel to restrict clearance between the lug wrench end segment and the hub.
In the instance where the lug nuts are worn or excessive play exists between the lug wrench socket and the lug nuts, the problem of maintaining the alignment is particularly difficult when extreme force must be applied to the wrench during wheel removal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,632,350; 2,459,672 and 2,614,444 are of interest in that they disclose hub supported wrench supports.